Aries Promise
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Beywheelz. Nicole wants to start a band, but Marche doesn't want to. They get into a fight that ends in Marche running out the door. How will things change when Marche gets jumped by the Dominators? Will Marche ever confess to Nicole why he doesn't want to start a band? Will Nicole apologize to Marche for yelling at him? Rated T to be safe. Rating may change.
1. Nicole's Idea

**I do not own Beywheelz or any other form of Beyblade. I just thought this would be a really good idea and I couldn't hold said idea in any longer. I just had to write it!**

**Chapter 1: Nicole's Idea**

Nicole had called the rest of Team Estrella to the "team base" made by Team Estrella to tell her friends the great idea she had. She was so excited to tell everyone an idea that could be a major stress reliever and a super fun activity. The Dominators were becoming a real pain after Judgment Bey. When her friends stood in front of her, Sho asked, "Will this help us with the Dominators?"

"It will help us with our morale!" Nicole winked at him. "Okay, boys, guess what I'm thinking of."

"A dozen tacos!" Covey guessed enthusiastically. He started jumping up and down.

"Sorry, Covey," Nicole shook her head.

"A bonsai plant," Jin guessed. The others stared at him. Jin defended, "They're good for morale."

"No…" Nicole shook her head again.

"Are we going camping?" Leon asked. "That usually is good for morale. For me, anyways."

"Nope. We're not going camping. You guys aren't even close. Here's a hint, it is fun and you get to interact with people," Nicole gave them a hint.

"We're going to the science expo?" Marche asked excitedly and hopped up and down on the balls of his feet.

"How's that fun?" Leon asked.

"Where did you even come up with that?" Covey asked.

"Knowing Nicole, that probably is the wrong answer. It's an answer, but it's wrong," Jin crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and hypothesized. "We have to think like Nicole. What would Nicole find fun?"

"Um…well, she does like music. Were you thinking of…starting a band?" Sho asked. Nicole smiled wide with delight, signaling that Sho got it right. "Wow! I got it right! You know, I do play a little guitar, and Jin plays a mean bass!"

"I rock on the drums!" Leon volunteered. "This'll be great!"

"I, uh…I've played a little bit of piano in my time. I could play keyboard," Covey declared sheepishly.

"People say I have a great voice!" Nicole claimed, happy that the others liked the idea…except…

"Uh, I-I don't think it's such a good idea," Marche squeaked. The others looked at him, all shocked at his comment. He recoiled at their looks.

"Why not? It sounds great! What could be wrong with it?" Leon demanded.

"Well, I j-just don't think it's such a great idea—at this time—uh…" Marche stuttered.

"Why not?" Covey asked. He looked just as confused as everyone else. "There has to be a reason, right?"

"Well, it's just, we're not…I mean I—" Marche tried to speak again, but he couldn't find the words. He just wasn't sure how to explain it to everyone.

"Either swallow it or spit it out, Marche! You know it's my dream to start a band! If you were a real friend, you wouldn't try to take that away from me!" Nicole snapped at him. She had always told him that she wanted to start her own band.

"I don't—" Marche choked up.

"I always thought you_ did_ like my ideas, Marche! But I guess you were faking all this time!" Nicole snapped. At that last comment, Marche ran out of the club house that Team Estrella called their team base.

"I don't think you should've yelled at him like that," Covey frowned at what had just happened.

"If he didn't like my idea, he could've told me so in Das Vegas!" Nicole countered and crossed her arms. "So it's his problem and not mine!"

"Should we go after him?" Sho asked the others.

"He's probably just going to the park. He'll be fine," Leon assured. "Marche can take care of himself for a few hours."

"I hope you're right, Leon," Jin said to him.

"Have I ever not been right? Leon questioned.

"Well…" Sho and Jin said at the same time, looking back at all the possible opportunities where Leon was wrong.

"Aw, shut up!" Leon snapped and went into another room.

"Nicole is scaring me," Covey whimpered and pointed to Nicole, who was fuming with anger. "She reminds me of a rabid raccoon. They look so cute until they start foaming at the mouth."

"Jin, do you think this club house needs a Dominator-proof moat?" Sho asked Jin.

"Where would we get the legal papers for that?" Jin asked.

"I don't know, but you're the one with the water based Bey."

"That is true. My Doom Fire Drago is water based. I knew that would come in handy when I was facing Glen."

Later that night, at the park, Marche was sitting on the edge of the fountain, watching his Aries race around it. He said to it, "Watching you makes me feel better, Aries. I'm not sure why. It just does. Your movements allow my mind to wander."

"That'll change," a mean voice sneered. Several Beys charged at Aries without warning. Marche, even in the dark, recognized them to be Fireblaze, Gill, Herculeo, and Serpent. They all hit Aries. Marche gasped when he saw Glen, Gigante, David, and Jake all standing before him.

"Look. It's Team Estrella's runt," Jake sneered. "Go now, Serpent! Dig!" and his Bey dug underground. Serpent came up and struck Aries.

"Oh, no! Aries!" Marche panicked.

"Let me take a stab at him! Go, Fireblaze! Attack now!" Glen ordered. Fireblaze charged hard at Aries with a super hot core.

"Ah! Hit them back, Aries!" Marche decided to fight back, given that he had no other option. Aries raced towards Gill and the attack connected. Gill went flying into the air. "Alright!"

"Don't count your victories yet, kid," Gigante told him. Marche gasped and looked up. Gill was still spinning and coming back down at a high speed. The Bey hit Marche in the forehead, and the blow sent him tumbling down, and knocking him unconscious. Together, Fireblaze and Serpent defeated Aries in a combined attack.

"I wonder if my Herculeo is strong enough to stop his heart. Go, Special Move, Herculeo Destiny Hammer!" David commanded his Bey. Herculeo went racing towards the unconscious Marche.

"Special Move, Theos Sword!" a voice shouted. A Bey stopped Herculeo in its tracks. It was Odin's Destroyer. Odin appeared and picked up Marche. "I will not allow you to harm him any further."

"Yo, Odin, what gives?" Glen demanded.

"I owe an enormous debt to Sho Tenma. The least I can do is rescue his friend. Sho filled the emptiness in my heart that the Dominators never seemed to care about! He is a true wheeler! He showed me what it means to be a true wheeler! Destroyer, show them that meaning! Show them your spirit!" Odin commanded his Bey. Destroyer was able to send Herculeo flying. It zipped around and hit Gill next. Then, it hit Serpent, and finished with Fireblaze. It raced back into one of Odin's hands as he carried Marche in his arms. He picked up Aries with the other hand.

"What?! What just happened?!" Gigante gasped.

"Did he just…?" Glen managed.

"He brushed off my Special Move!" David gasped in disbelief. That move was the one that destroyed everything in its path during the tag battle in Judgment Bey. "No one brushes off my Special Move unscathed!"

"He did," Jake pointed out as he picked up his Serpent.

Later, at the Team Estrella Base, there was a ring on Sho's cell phone. He answered, "Hello? Odin? Marche is where? Why? And what do you mean debt? Emptiness in your heart? That's deep. Okay, we'll be right over."

"What's wrong?" Leon asked Sho. He saw the panicked look in his companion's eyes.

"Odin has a hole in his heart?" Covey asked; confused by the "emptiness" Sho spoke of on the phone.

"Nicole, Marche is—" Sho began, but Nicole wouldn't listen.

"Whatever trouble Marche got into isn't my problem anymore," Nicole stated and turned away with crossed arms.

"Come on, guys. We should go," Jin said to the others.

"Maybe it's an innocent murmur," Covey wondered, still thinking about what Odin said to Sho about his heart. "Nah, that would've gone away by now."

"Covey!" Sho, Jin, and Leon yelled at him.

"Okay, I'm going!" Covey said and ran out the door with the other three close behind.

Later, at Ryan Gladstone's office, Sho, Leon, and Odin walked in furiously. Ryan smiled. His assistants, Lucy and Matthew, stood on either side of him, just as they always did. Leon placed his gloved hands on Ryan's desk and shouted, "I demand 34 dollars of customer service!"

"Why did we bring him along?" Odin whispered to Sho.

"His temper can come in handy in these kinds of situations," Sho replied in equal whisper.

"I see," Odin nodded.

"Why did you have the Dominators attack Marche?!" Leon demanded. "You want my patronage; you give me answers, lady!"

"Ah, Team Estrella. Welcome to DREAM. First of all, I am a man," Ryan said, still smiling.

"You are a chump!" Leon growled. "You are a coward! You are no man!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Ryan Gladstone asked.

"I just shouted the problem in your face!" Leon roared.

"Yeah, Leon, vein it up!" Sho cheered. He then explained to Odin, "Sometimes, you can see that little anger vein to the right of his forehead. It is a bit larger than average."

"I see," Odin nodded.

"Why have you come here?" Matthew asked.

"Are you deaf?! The Dominators attacked Marche! You lead the Dominators, so we know that you are behind it!" Leon roared at her.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Lucy claimed and held up her hands.

"Aw, shut it, lady! I know you're sleeping with him!" Leon shouted and pointed to Matthew.

"WHAT?!" everyone looked at Leon like he was crazy.

"What's under the glove, Gladstone?" Leon pulled off Ryan's glove that covered his left hand, revealing electronic prosthetics. "Oops."

"Give me that," Ryan's smile faded as he snatched the glove from Leon. "I don't want any trouble, gentlemen. Just tell me what you want and leave."

"We request recompense," Odin spoke up. "Since you were the true leader of the Dominators all along, we think it is only fair of you to pay for young Marche's hospital charges."

"Why would I do that? The Dominators exist for the sake of the Beywheelz world. I didn't order them to attack anyone on Team Estrella. Sometimes, they get wily for battle. That is simply something I have no control over," Ryan countered calmly. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. Have a good day."


	2. Marche's Fear of Hospitals

**Chapter 2: Marche's Fear of Hospitals**

Later, at the hospital, Marche started to wake up. His vision was blurry. When everything came into focus, he asked, "W-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, silly," he heard Covey answer. He and Jin entered Marche's line of sight. When Marche finally registered the word "hospital", he began kicking and screaming. "Whoa, calm down, Marche!"

"I hate hospitals! I hate hospitals! I hate them! Get me out! Get me out of here! Please!" Marche screamed. Jin had to hold him down to his bed. "Jin! Let me go, Jin! I have to get out of here! There's blood, organs, needles, weird pills, and death here!"

"No, no, you're confused, Marche. A hospital is a safe and calm environment where people get better," Covey explained. He opened the door and said, "See?"

"We need to get this man to the operating table stat! He's losing blood fast!" a doctor exclaimed as he and some nurses pushed a man on a gurney down the hall at a quick pace. "Faster, nurses, faster! A man's life is on the line!"

"Okay, bad example," Covey sighed. Jin did a face-palm and Marche started screaming. The little blonde boy got out of his hospital bed and tried to climb out a nearby window, but Jin locked his arms under Marche's and hoisted him back into bed.

"Calm down, Marche!" Jin pled. "We're only trying to help you. We'll only be here for a few more hours, okay?" In response, Marche tried climbing out of bed again, but Jin stopped him. "Stop doing that! Or I just might make Covey sit on you."

"Yeah," Covey nodded in agreement. Then, the look on his face changed. "Wait a minute…"

"Where's my Aries?" Marche asked. Jin handed him his damaged Bey. He held the Bey to his chest as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Later, at the park, Nicole was taking a stroll when she crossed paths with three girls. One of them said, "That's Nicole Spears from Team Estrella."

Another whispered, "She has a lot of nerve coming here after what happened to poor little Marche last night."

"Excuse me, but did I hear you talking about me?" Nicole asked them, not knowing what they were talking about.

"We thought you were Marche's friend, but you abandoned him! You're a horrible friend and wheeler!" the third girl told her. "You should be lucky Marche isn't dead!"

"Why? What happened?" Nicole asked, still clueless.

"I knew she was stupid without him! The Dominators attacked him last night! He's in the hospital," the first girl informed her.

"The hospital?!" Nicole gasped. She knew Marche was afraid of hospitals. "The Dominators hurt him that badly?!"

"Yeah, and he wouldn't be hurt at all if you had been there with him when it happened," the second girl sneered. "I think you're despicable."

"Likewise," Nicole said and ran off to the hospital. Maybe those girls were right? Maybe she was a horrible friend to Marche.

Back at the hospital, Marche was sound asleep. Jin left to find Sho and Leon. Covey went to get a snow cone. Marche mumbled in his sleep, "So…many…doctors…"

Nicole ran in and gasped, "Marche!" She got closer to him to realize he was just sleeping. "I am so sorry, Marche. I should never have yelled at you like that without listening to you first. This is my fault. Mine and mine alone. I guess I was just so caught up in living my dream that I forgot what was really important." Without thinking, she slowly leaned forward and her lips made contact with his. Sparks flew in Nicole's mind. It was probably the best moment of her life as of yet.

"I got a snow cone for Marche! La-la-la-la-la!" she heard Covey sing from down the hall. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to see her. So, she hid in a nearby cabinet. Covey came in and sang, "Oh, Marche! I got you a blue raspberry snow cone! Huh? He's still asleep. I hope he wakes up before it melts…"

"No…no needles…what?" Marche woke up and saw Covey. "Oh. Hi, Covey."

"Hey, there, little dude. I brought you a snow cone," Covey greeted and handed him the snow cone.

"Thanks. I think someone came in here before you. I'm not sure who, why, or how, but I think I felt something on my lips. It kind of tasted like strawberries."

"Strawberries? That's weird. Doesn't Nicole have—?" Covey began to ask. Nicole, since no one was looking her way, took a random can out of the cabinet she was in and threw it out into the hallway, thus causing a distraction. Covey ran out to pick it up. "What's this doing out here? And what was I talking about before? Oh, well." He came back inside. "That was weird, huh?"

"I think that belongs in that cabinet," Marche said and pointed to the cabinet that Nicole was in (though he had no idea that she was in there).

"Okay," Covey went to put the can back. He opened the cabinet door and his eyes met Nicole's. "Hi, Nicole. What are you doing in the cabinet?"

"Uh…" Nicole hesitated. "I was…looking for my contacts?"

"You don't wear contacts," Marche reminded her. "What are you really doing here?"

"I, uh, just wanted to tell you that I'm…sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. I just want to know why you were so weird about making a band."

"Well…" Marche mumbled. "I don't…"

"Don't what?"

"What don't you do, Marche?" Covey asked.

"Okay, the truth is that I can't sing, dance, or play any instruments. I am not musically inclined in any way," Marche confessed.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Nicole asked with crossed arms and a bewildered face.

"It's just that I have never let you down before, Nicole. I didn't want to let you down because I never have before," Marche admitted to her. She just smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

"I could never be mad at you for something like that, Marche," Nicole assured. "If you don't want to start a band, we won't start a band."

"But I don't want to stand in the way of your dream."

"I'm living the dream."

"Wow! Such a beautiful moment!" Covey burst into a river of tears. "I wish the others were here! Excuse me." He walked out the door quietly.

**I know the whole story seemed a tad short. But this was all that was planned. There was a problem. The problem was resolved. Maybe I should've made it a one-shot…oh, well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
